Rise of the Anacondrai
by Jinxie Jaymes
Summary: Orange ninja's, werewolves,snakemen and love triangles. What is the world of evil plotting for Kai, Jay, Lloyd, Cole and Nya after Zane's "death" defeating The Golden Master. Find out as evil plans to avenge against the ninja.
1. Encounter

**A/N Yay I've got my writing flame back. I'm free from evil study and assignments. I am literally so excited about this story, I love the 2015 Anacondrai, they are so awesome!. Check me out on YouTube I'm Jinxie Jaymes and same name for Google+. Enjoy the start of the story.**

**Disclaimer: I (sadly) don't own Ninjago**

* * *

><p>Rise of the Anacondrai<p>

Jinxie snuggled into the warm red ninja's torso. His warm mahogany eyes shut as he enjoyed this moment of pleasure. His girlfriend has just gotten home, she wasn't going to stay at her apartment tonite, she was staying at the 'Bounty' to spend some time with the group.

"It's good to see you again." Jinxie said with her head burrowed into Kai's chest. "Same here."

Jinxie took off her heels and kicked up her feet onto a saggy, black leather recliner. Her boyfriend sat on the couch next to her.

Nya walked into the room, her face crimson with anger. Jinxie and Kai heard her mutter something like _can't I love them both_ before she slumped on the three seater couch that was on the other side of Kai's couch. Jinxie took this opportunity to break the silence.

"So what's up?" Jinxie said smoothing out the wrinkles in her work clothes.

"I'm still undecided on who I should choose." Nya sighed miserably. "I love them both but one way or another someone is going to get upset."

Jinxie scratched her chin, thinking about what would be a impossible situation for poor old Nya. "I think Jay is the best for you, but that is my opinion." She sighed. "Let your heart guide you."

Nya sat there pondering over the situation. Jinxie had obviously said some thoughtful words.

She turned to Nya's brother. "You know, your hair would look awesome if you dyed it black. Just saying."

Kai fingered his spikes. "No way." He grumbled. " I like my hair."

"Suit yourself." Jinxie sighed. "Oh hey Lloyd." She said to the blonde haired teenager. Lloyd nodded. "Did you hear the news." He mumbled.

"No." Jinxie said, focusing her attention to the new-comer. "Didn't Kai tell you about the new ninja joining the team. She's quite the charmer."

"Charmer?" Jinxie raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, she charmed all of us, Kai in particular." Lloyd said, pulling a serious face.

Jinxie's face went bright red. "What's her name?"

"Skylar Grey." Kai said blankly.

Jinxie checked her watch. "Oh boy look at the time, I'm late for a meeting. I'll meet Skylar another time. Bye!" She quickly said, dashing out the door, leaving the other three perplexed.

The ninja of fire's girlfriend forced her legs to run to the aged car, but they were hesitating.

She shoved the keys into the ignition. She tried turning the engine over, but it was groaning. She cursed as the lazy engine would not turn over.

"Wait." A deep voice said from behind her. She turned around, it was Cole, the ninja of earth. "Why are you leaving?"

Jinxie groaned, she couldn't retreat from this problem. "There is a problem, I can't deal with it, I have to go."

"What's the problem?" Cole asked in the most cliche manner. This was going to be a unfathomable situation.

Jinxie glanced worriedly at the 'Bounty' and then at the sandy soil beneath her. She was hoping not to be approached like this. "It's nothing, got to prepare for this meeting."

"Awesome, see you around." Cole said happily. Jinxie had to stop herself from snorting at such a cliche reaction.

"Oh and one more thing." She said. "Can I borrow one of Jay's bikes, my car has had it."

Cole looked at the set of five motor bikes parked, one for each colour of ninja. "Yeah, but take mine." He said, referring to the black one.

"Awesome." The black ninja's cousin said. "Here I come!"

* * *

><p>The petite figure walked along the cool dark underground brickwork of the Ninjago subway. She was sick of the pain that an old enemy inflicted on her.<p>

Her grey eyes were still adjusting to darkness when she bumped into something, tall, stocky and very scaly. Whoever it was turned around, glowing red reptilian eyes met her grey eyes. The girl named Jinxie Jaymes attempted to scream, but nothing came out of her mouth, it was as if her muscles couldn't move.

"Watch out where you are going!" The weird creature said. Jinxie was still speechless. It happened to have a posh accent, may I add.

"Sorry. It's so dark, I couldn't see." Jinxie quivered. The voice chuckled. "I forgot human eyes take longer to adjust than snakes."

"You're a Serpentine?" Jinxie asked, cliche style even though it was blindingly obvious.

"Yes I am. And I'm proud. I wish I could say that about the rest of my kind." The voice sighed.

"What happened, I though all the Serpentine were in the Stone Army's former tomb and had turned all good." Jinxie said blankly. The Serpentine blinked. "Tell me your story."

"I'm the last Anacondrai alive. I was the former snake king for a while, with one ultimate goal. To awaken The Great Devourer. I used the Serpentine tribes to help me find the four silver fangblades that awakened it. On that path." The snake sighed. "Those pesky ninja interfered, but we succeeded. As it rose from the Lost City of Ouroboros it consumed me and their Sensei. The Devourer wrecked havoc on my complexion as I was in it, but it was destroyed by the Golden Weapons. I had been in hiding for a while until I lead the Nindroid army for a while, helping the Overlord become The Golden Master."

"You did all of that." Jinxie said stiffly. "One of my best friends are dead because of him."

The snake growled. "It was my biggest mistake."

"Sorry." Jinxie sighed. She shouldn't be friends with a creature so evil. "Who are you?"

The snake slithered into a thin sliver of moonlight that had broken through a emergency exit. It had pale white scales and elaborate purple markings. He had a pale blue gem on his head and one on his torso. He had an elongated neck and a long tail without legs.

Jinxie gasped. "I've seen you on the news!"

"Yeah you probably have." The serpent sighed. "You are the only human that's been nice to me."

Jinxie smiled lightly. "I am compassionate to all. If you need anything, I am welcome to help."

The snake chuckled with self satisfaction. "If you say so, help me find a special book in the library. I say special because it holds a secret."

"What kind of book is it?" Jinxie asked, allowing her curiosity to ponder. "The Articulum."

Jinxie gasped. That was the book that cannot be opened.

* * *

><p>15 minutes later, Jinxie found herself talking to an invisible snake and wandering through a library. So very weird for our friend, but it was a favour, she was kind to everything.<p>

"I didn't catch your name, what is it?" She asked through closed lips and head focused on bookshelves. The snake, though invisible must of protruded his head up to the girl's ear.

"It's Pythor P. Chumsworth."

Jinxie scanned her eyes broadly across the bookshelf. "You won't find it there." Pythor chuckled.

"Where is it then?" Jinxie asked, her eyes exhausted from scanning endless shelves of identical books.

"It's at the special book section. It's secured by a special pass. Hand it into the person and you will gain access." Pythor explained fluently. Jinxie nodded. "But you must distract them as they open the vault. Give me five minutes after it opened then come in."

It was a 100 metre walk to the service desk outside of the vault. Jinxie presented her pass. The door opened. She waited until the floating book signal from Pythor was seen before 'changing' her mind.

"I'm sorry." She said to the unhappy serviceman. "I've changed my mind about using the vault."

"Fine." The ginger-haired man with saggy clothes said. "Have it your way."

Jinxie inspected books while she was waiting for the persistent Serpentine to finish reading The Articulum. She didn't know how he would read it, it was the book that cannot be opened.

Legends told over generations tell about The Articulum being the book that cannot be opened. In some legends Jinxie was told by her uncle Lou, someone had claimed to have read it and knows all of Ninjago's secrets. However that was a lie, the person admitted it 37 years later on his deathbed.

Of course she had no idea what Pythor wanted with this special book. Maybe he had a key or something.

She checked her watch, it had been five minutes, give or take a minute. She walked up to the red-head. "I'm ready to go in." She said, showing her pass of authority. The man sighed but allowed her in.

The vault was dark, with deep maroon walls and smaller shelves of exotic books. She found the white Serpentine examining a thick brown book. He looked up and saw her (now familiar) face.

"What book is that?" Jinxie asked the focused Pythor. He looked up and gave a snakelike grin.

"The Articulum."

Jinxie gasped loudly. "You don't m-mean..." "Yes I do." Pythor concluded, a smirk now etched into his scaly features.

"Wow!"

* * *

><p>A petite figure walked into the oak wooded ship living room. She wore an orange and white knit and tight orange leggings. On her feet she wore matching orange skate shoes finished in white laces. She had a pale face with light freckles and long blonde hair tied up in a ponytail. She had a stupid grin carved in her face.<p>

"So," She spoke strongly. "You told me that Jinxie girl is here. I don't see her."

The people sitting at the table in front of her glanced at each other. Nya, Jay and Cole shrugged. Lloyd sat there pondering and Kai let out a lethal growl. "She's at a meeting." He said lowly.

The newcomer snorted. "Trust _her_ to spoil the fun." She muttered.

Nya quickly scowled. "So Skylar, would you like to be shown to your room?" She asked. Skylar grunted. "I was waiting for that offer."

Nya lead the fussy Skylar down the newly rebuilt 'Destiny's Bounty' halls to the end (towards the stern) where her room was located. She shoved Skylar's bags in her room and was about to walk away when Skylar grabbed her arm.

"What's with your brother, he wasn't like this the other day to me." She spat. Nya almost scowled, this was not going to be an easy shipmate, she wish Zane was alive.

"He doesn't like you." Nya muttered into her breath. Skylar smirked. "Is that so? He is going to take extra charming if I'm going to win his heart."

"He already has a girlfriend." Nya growled.

"Who is it?" Skylar asked, she should not be digging deep into stuff like this.

"It's for me to know and you to stay out of."

"Fine, have it your way."

* * *

><p>Jinxie was tired and sweaty, it was already midnight. She was chopping jungle plant after jungle plant. This was another part of Pythor's wishes. He was helping too, but it was too much for both human and Serpentine.<p>

They had been making their through thick, dense and lush jungle for half an hour now, still no sign of what the Anacondrai was looking for.

Snakes did not sweat, but Jinxie would of sweated enough to fill a river. She took out a canteen Pythor gifted her and drained the last drops. She was still thirsty. The humid environment made 30 degrees feel like 45.

Pythor squashed a cricket and swallowed it whole. "Keeps your energy up. It's also a good source of protein."

"I'll take your word for it." She chuckled. "What exactly are we finding?"

Pythor stopped slithering. "A very special Anacondrai."

"I thought you said they were all dead." Jinxie said, scratching her skull.

"Not this one. He is, ahem special."

Five minutes later. The white snake and the petite human girl met a clearing. It was a rather big one with a octangular wooden hut centred in it.

Pythor slithered up to the thatch door and knocked. It opened and a purple snake with a short neck, slithered out.

"Ahh Pythor." He said deeply. "I've been expecting you!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN Argh Skylar! Don't forget if you like this story then show me some love :)**


	2. Scales and Bones

**A/N Don't kill me I've been enjoying my exam-free time. My writing has been on and off and I've been busy on Google Plus. Please enjoy this extra-long chappy.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2:<p>

The purple Serpentine that greeted Pythor and Jinxie was beautifully marked, as like the other Serpentine in other tribes. He had a shorter neck than Pythor but had the same coloured eyes as him. He had longer and thinner fangs than him and a leather breast plate tied on to him by iron chains. He wore brown shoulder pads with white spikes on him.

"Arcturus, its been an extremely long time." Pythor grinned, breaking the silence.

The purple snake, now identified as Arcturus chuckled deeply. It appeared he had a deep voice.

"Last time I saw you, you were only a hatchling, you've aged fast. How's the tribe?" Arcturus asked, identifying his two visitors.

Pythor sighed lowly. "All dead." A spring of shock waved through Arcturus' serpent features. "How? We are ruling Ninjago."

"The five tribes started warring with each other. We were locked in five separate tombs. Our tomb lacked food and we all starved. We were forced into cannibalism and I was the sole survivor."

Jinxie tuned in and waited Pythor to repeat the story to Arcturus.

When Pythor was done she tuned into the conversation.

"You've had such a life story Pythor, you've done incredible deeds." Arcturus smiled.

"Why yes I have. But I have more important matters to discuss with you." Pythor said blankly.

"What about the human girl?"

"She is with me." Pythor said. "She has allied with me if I am not mistaken."

Jinxie shook herself from the mini aura she had in her head. She found herself facing the two different coloured Anacondrai. "If you ally with us, you must cut off ties with the human world." Arcturus said. "We will give you power, but you must not abuse it."

This was a hard choice for Jinxie. One wrong move and she will end up unhappy.

"I will ally with you." She said fast and should, clenching her left fist in nervousness.

"Very well then human, I have a warm bed waiting for you and a kettle full of lemon honey tea on the stove."

* * *

><p>"Seriously who makes this kind of stuff its horrible." The orange-clad girl named Skylar whinged. Nya almost lectured her about being grateful, but it wasn't worth it, she hadn't stopped whinging since she arrived last night.<p>

Nya was the first up on the ship, so out of the kindness of her heart she made breakfast for everyone so when they woke up, they had something to fill their hungry stomaches. Everyone else loved her cooking, she even got a compliment from her agitated brother saying this was the best breakfast he had since the passing of dear Zane.

"I made this Skylar. Out of the kindness of my heart, if you don't like it, make something else." Nya said. She was fuming over this ungrateful diva.

"Yeah my girlfriend made this." Jay piped up. Cole snorted. "Your girlfriend? Ha ha don't make me laugh."

The bickering had started again. Her brother had bit his lip to stop himself from yelling at them. She could tell he was sick of the current situation. Nya could tell by all his attempts to hold his anger in.

She nodded at him and he silently dismissed himself over the racket.

He went to his bunk room that he was sharing with Lloyd, Jay and Cole and sat down.

_Ouch!_

Something pricked his bare foot as he went to sit down. He lifted the pricked foot and there was no evidence of what pricked him.

_Interesting_

He thought as he inspected the foot for a wound. There was no sign of any wounds. For a prick that big and painful, you would expect for it to hurt and show a massive wound. Or at least bleed.

_Meh. It's probably a splinter that fell out._

Kai thought to himself. Self-satisfied that it was nothing, he climbed on to the top bunk above Lloyd's and drifted off into deep sleep.

Anyways, what could be worse than a little splinter?

* * *

><p>Jinxie awoke to the melody of bone against bone. Or what she thought it was.<p>

Brown mesh sacks were being put down on the floor by the two whistling Serpentine she had allied with.

She got up as the two finished. Curious on the contents she asked, What's that? in a most cliche manner.

"Skulls of the dead Anacondrai." Pythor answered by a wet hiss. "Part of the plan."

Arcturus turned his head towards the human.

"Your supposed to laugh evilly if your evil."

Jinxie laughed. It needed serious working if she was on the dark side. "Not a very evil laugh." Pythor grinned.

"I'm still working on the kinks of that." Jinxie sighed. All three beings looked at each other and chuckled.

"If you are working on the kinks of that." Arcturus said. "You might be interested in assisting us on our next step of our plan. But I warn you, you may not like it."

"What is it?" Jinxie asked. Muscles in her stomach tensed up, ready to pounce on any danger.

"You must spend the night with your ninja 'friends' keep them distracted. We want a specific one distracted. I believe he is the red one."

"Oh I know him, he is sorta my boyfriend. Well not anymore since I'm evil." Jinxie sighed happily.

"Ok Jinxie. But keep him busy, he will be about 1.2 kilometres left of the front door tonight at 9:30p.m."

Jinxie raised an eyebrow in question. Pythor scowled in distaste. "How do you know that?"

"Ahh." Arcturus grinned while scratching is scaly chin. "I'm no ordinary Serpentine. I have very magical powers, I can give people a terrible burden to live with forever. I was the Serpentine's secret weapon during the Golden Era.

* * *

><p>As Jinxie wandered through the forest hours later, she wondered why Arcturus wanted her to do all these preposterous things. Her life had changed dramatically in the past 24 hours, it was hard to believe a day ago she was snuggling in her boyfriends arms.<p>

But now she was on the evil side, against him. She had to find him in the forest and keep him away from the hut while the two Serpentine carried on with the mission.

Deep down she wasn't wishing to harm Ninjago or the Ninja, just one person in particular, Skylar Grey. Years back she bullied Jinxie, and now it was time to avenge herself.

_Wham!_

Jinxie had bumped into a tall stocky figure. She has had enough bumping into people for a while.

The figure wore a lengthy black cloak with a hood. It was held together by a gold buckle, representing a dragon breathing fire. Jinxie was going to take a punt on who this mysterious person was.

"Kai, is that you?" She asked the figure, getting close to him. It chuckled with a raspy voice.

"How did you know?" He asked. Kai did not sound well, he seemed very sick.

"Destiny brings true love together." Jinxie smiled.

Kai chuckled lightly. "It sure does."

Jinxie frowned, remembering her duties. "You don't sound well, is everything ok?"

"Everyone is fine." Kai sighed roughly as if he had a fly in his throat. "But I don't feel well. Sickening stomach aches. I feel heavy and weighed down."

Jinxie frowned at the ground. "Maybe your just bloated or something."

Kai coughed roughly. "It's not that." He pulled his hand out. It had tufts of thick grey hair on it and his fingernails were elongating into sharp claws.

Jinxie gasped. "Were you bitten? What happened?"

"No." Kai said strongly. "I have as much knowledge as you."

"I need to get you out of the moonlight before you get dangerous." Jinxie said. "I know just the place."

Kai nodded from under his hood. Jinxie's plan was clear in her head. She was going to take Kai to the hut. She would have him as a 'prisoner' but she would care for him, being a werewolf would mean life would change dramatically.

Kai was the only human she cared about. She hoped Pythor and Arcturus would be oblivious to her feelings. Now the hard part came, telling the ninja of fire her plan.

"Kai I need to fess up." The ninja of fire turned to her. "Go on with it." He growled. He couldn't help it, he was slowly turning into a vicious beast the longer they were out there.

"I'm working for Pythor and another snake called Arcturus. They are planning something and they are giving me power. Will you come with me to the hut and be my so called prisoner?"

"No!" Kai snarled. "I will not fall to evil."

"I'm sorry, it's the only way I can get revenge on Skylar."

Kai pulled off the hood on his cloak. "I still don't accept it."

"Kai! Don't." Jinxie yelled. She was in the forest alone with a man about to transform into a werewolf for the first time.

"Maybe it's for the best. I will teach you about messing with evil." Kai growled. His head was lengthening into a wolves one.

"But don't your love me!" Jinxie exclaimed. Kai bared his teeth, his canines were shaping into inhumane ones.

"I don't love anyone who is evil." He growled. His back arched and his arms were expanding.

"Kai, put that hood back on! You don't know what you are doing!" Jinxie yelled. This was getting too dangerous. She turned to flee. She heard a sickening howl.

She turned around. There before her was Kai, or should I say a fully-fledged werewolf. It was about 6.5 feet tall and its back was arched.

Kai's clothes were torn after being expanded too much over his new half-human half-wolf body.

His now green-ish yellow eyes now locked on to her. His fur was a cold grey. His hands were thick, very much like paws and they had massive sharp claws.

The most dangerous part of him was his razor sharp teeth. One bite from him might cause you to bleed to death.

Kai shrieked, unhappy about the stillness about the situation. It was run and die or die. Why was life so frighteningly difficult at the present situation.

He slowly stalked towards her, she was his prey, she knew she was dead now.

If she ran away, she would be out beaten by the terrifyingly huge and muscular arms and legs. He roared, it sounded fairly close to the roar of a blood thirsty dragon. That only sent cold and painful shivers through her body.

She was so close to death she could feel its icy breath breathing down her neck. It was slightly hair raising and made her feel sick in the stomach.

_Whoosh!_

Something incredibly sharp just scraped her ear and hit the advancing werewolf in its hairy torso. It let out an unearthly shriek and went limp. Jinxie turned around to find the source of it and saw a familiar white serpent hold a dart gun. It grinned with satisfaction.

"That's one beast taken care of. He will be useful in our army. Just wait until the day comes." Pythor said smoothly, rubbing his purple clawed hands together.

"An army?" Jinxie asked, raising a perfectly curved eyebrow. Relief had filled her when she saw Pythor.

"Ahh yes I can finally tell you what Arcturus and I have been working on." Pythor grinned wider. "We've captured about 220 men."

"Why have you done that?"

"The skulls you saw earlier this morning, they will go over the men's head as a mind-control thing. They will become slightly snake-like and they will be immune to the Orange Ninja's powers." Pythor smirked with satisfaction, Jinxie had never seen him so satisfied.

"What powers does Skylar have?" Jinxie asked. Questions about her enemy flooded her head.

"She has this power called Life. She can control any life by looking at them in the eyes. Has more complexity than a Hypnobrai's powers. Very dangerous, that's why we have the skulls."

"I suppose Arcturus is fixing them up as we speak." Jinxie said.

Pythor chuckled lightly as he dragged the limp Kai-wolf. "You have fantastic guessing."

More questions flooded the young woman's mind. "Do I have any control over them?"

"Yes you are the General. We (the snakes) have power over them, but you give the orders. We have a present along with that waiting at the hut."

* * *

><p>Pythor and Jinxie did not have to walk very far to get back to the hut. Jinxie was very excited about the gift Pythor was going to give. Her mind exaggerated all the possibilities of the gift. Was it some sort of crown, a symbol of authority?<p>

She watched as the limp wolf was being dragged by Pythor. Once Kai was awake and not a wolf, maybe she could talk to him. She was deeply wounded emotionally by the events that happened in the past half an hour. She was half-expecting him to forget about it.

She also felt slightly for the team. Skylar must be a pain to deal with. She felt sorry for Lloyd, Jay and Cole as their team was slowly crumbling, death of Zane and the loss of Kai.

Pythor came to a halt. She looked upwards and 220 men wearing snake skulls looked at her. They were all shirtless, with snake tattoos on their bare torso. They all wore torn purple pants and some wore shoulder armour like Arcturus, who was standing there with an evil grin.

"I present to you the Anacondrai tribe." He said. Pythor nodded at Arcturus. "Bring the staff!" He ordered.

One of these new Anacondrai brought a golden staff to Jinxie. It had a golden hissing cobra winding around it. Under its mouth was a glowing purple gem with a fang symbol on it. Jinxie stared at her staff in awe, it looked incredible.

"This is an incredible piece of art." She said, it was still mystifying her.

"Indeed it is." Arcturus said. "All five tribes have one of these staffs. It's given to the General as a symbol of leadership."

"That is so cool." Jinxie repeated.

* * *

><p>"So tell me more about Jinxie nowadays," Skylar asked, taking a bite out of a newly prepared sushi roll. "I hear that she is very successful."<p>

Jay looked across the dinner table at her and sighed. "Indeed."

The room had this sickly and miserable silence to it, just like the times just after Zane had died.

Nya was quietly swimming in her own thoughts. Cole was staring into space. Lloyd was listening to music. As for Kai, no one had seen him since he stormed off at breakfast.

Skylar frowned and stared at the patterns on her chopsticks, they had cherry blossoms on them. Quite pretty if I say so myself.

Nya was probably the only one thinking deeply in the room. Tonight she was going to choose the one that she was going to spend the rest of her life with.

_Jay or Cole_

_Why was it so difficult to choose?_

Jay had a great sense of humour. He loved creating wacky inventions. He always wanted to protect her and make sure she was happy. He had such an 'electrifying' personality (Pardon the pun).

On the other hand, Cole was a down-to-earth honest fellow. He was gentlemen and had the same heroic values as her. He was not really in the spot-light of the team all the time but he humbled himself.

This was going to be an awfully difficult situation. She got up and left for her bedroom, she needed to seriously think about this.

Skylar watched Nya get up. She looked crammed with thoughts. She took the opportunity to break the silence. It was time for good ol revelation.

"I know where Kai and Jinxie are, and your not going to like the sound of it." She said. The three other males turned their heads sharply and looked at her.

"How?" Lloyd asked. That was the first word he had spoken all day, a bit out of character for him.

"It's her powers." Cole spoke up. "Her element is unique. It's called Life and when she looks at living things she can control them or look into where they are."

"And _you_ know where they are?" Jay teased

Skylar nodded. "Yes, it's rather distressing."

Lloyd turned his head on one side. "Distressing?"

"How do I say this." Skylar said. "Kai is a paralysed werewolf and Jinxie captured him and is the General of the Anacondrai."

"How-what-how-why-huh-excuse-me-is-this-possible-your-lying-right?" Jay said in such a blur. Lloyd giggled at his reaction.

"It's true Jay. For now all we can do is prepare an army to fight on The Day of Bones." Skylar sighed.

"What is The Day of Bones?" Cole asked. Skylar's knowledge was vast.

"A prophesied battle. It's supposed the end the Serpentine's war with each other forever. At the end of the battle, Destiny will choose one man, woman or Serpentine to be banished to the Dark Island for eternity."

"When is this day?" Cole asked again.

"It's in about a months time, the next full moon." Skylar muttered

"Hang on, we are forgetting the most important part, what about an army!" Jay yelled.

"That's going to be solved Jay, we get the four other Serpentine tribes to battle on our side."

"Ahem." A posh voice coughed. All four of them glanced at the door. A rather large white Serpentine by the name of Pythor stood there and grinned.

"I'm glad your preparing for the 'Big Day' but you know your should really give up." He smirked.

"Why would we do that." Lloyd stood up and growled lowly.

Pythor chuckled with an evil tone. "Unless you want someone special to be sacrificed to Destiny."

He pulled a limp body into the room.

"Kai!" They all yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Really bad cliffhanger. Guess I have to work in the kinks of that ;) Also thank you guys so much for all the reviews, they are amazing, I welcome everyone's opinion on this story (good or bad).**


	3. Sorrowful Ruins

**A/N I leave you on a rather short chapter today :(. But not to worry this chapter is only supposed to be in between major events. Of course please do rest and relax, sit back and enjoy the party. I present to you, Chapter 3**

* * *

><p><strong>Sorrowful Ruins <strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 3:<p>

Pythor laughed as he chucked the limp body out the door. Jay, Cole, Skylar and Lloyd looked terrified. He slammed the door behind him to prevent the terrified people in front of him from accessing the body.

"You want him, I'll give him to you on The Day of Bones if you come to the battle front without an army." He teased

"Why would we do that?" Lloyd asked.

"You don't want to lose another ninja do you?" Pythor spat. "You lost that stupid machine."

"He wasn't a stupid machine fang-face." Cole piped up.

"Shut up or else you will be next." Pythor yelled.

"What about Jinxie." Skylar asked. Jay's jaw hung on its hinges. She was actually being concerned about someone.

Pythor laughed his typical evil laugh. "She will be happy when she finds out I did this!"

"So it is true?" Cole folded his arms.

Pythor gave a broad grin. "Why yes it is, dirt brain."

"I knew there was something dodgy about her." Jay spat. Cole didn't disagree at the offence put on his cousin. Skylar gave a I-told-you-so look.

"At least she gets the job done." Pythor said. "She has done everything I've asked her to do."

"Are you sure your not hypnotising her?" Skylar asked.

Pythor burst out into laughter. "You would all be dead by now!"

"Pythor! What are you doing?" A soft voice from behind the door exclaimed. Pythor opened it a creak. "Just reasoning."

"Who's that?" Cole asked. He was so typical with cliches.

"Pythor you better open the door. Sooner is better than later." The voice said. Pythor grumbled. "Fine."

As the door opened. The four ninja's jaws dropped. Not that Jay's needed to drop and further. A thin young woman with a strapless purple Hollywood style dress. She had a golden snake staff with a purple gem under the head of the snake. She frowned at their reaction.

"Uh hello, it's been a while." She said.

"Your sick, your horrid and I want nothing to do with you." Cole spat at her feet.

"That's not quite the reaction I was expecting, but I suppose I can deal with it." She said softly.

"Well, well Jinxie Jaymes. Your always such a loser." Skylar said. Again Cole didn't object to it.

"Skylar Grey, I'm glad that you've made yourself home. I'll make sure you life is miserable." Jinxie spat back with cold hatred.

"I'd rather say Skylar was my cousin than you." Cole said. Jinxie stood back and grinned. She absorbed all the hatred.

"That can be arranged. I'd rather have no family to judge me." She smirked. "But I must go, I do have things to arrange."

With that she grabbed Pythor who grabbed the limp Kai and they disappeared.

* * *

><p>"What was all that about?" Jinxie whinged as she and Pythor who was dragging Kai arrived back at the hut.<p>

"It was something about the Day of Bones." He replied.

"What were you doing, reasoning with them?" Jinxie asked. Arcturus had slithered up to listen in the to the conversation.

"A bit of that. I told them to not bring an army to the Day. That's if they wanted Kai back." He replied.

Arcturus frowned. "Did you tell them he was a werewolf?"

Pythor shook his head. "They'll get a nasty shock. The team is already falling apart."

"Really?" Jinxie said. "They sort of regained strength after Zane's death."

"That's a weakness. If we torment them with that, they'll fall apart and the battle will never happen!" Arcturus squealed.

Jinxie nodded. "Maybe I should sent some scouts, after all I'm the General." She turned to two soldiers that happened to pass by. "Go scout 'Destiny's Bounty' and tell me everything. Don't get spotted."

"You do know our skulls we have invisibility powers from when we were mortal." One of the soldiers said in a raspy voice. "Our spirits have possessed the humans that our skulls are on."

Pythor and Arcturus nodded in agreement at the serpent-man's statement.

"There's a lot to know about the tribe." Pythor said.

Jinxie kicked her heels into the soil beneath her feet. "What do we do now?" She asked

"We must prepare, there are 30 days until the battle, if the ninja bring an army we need reinforcements." Arcturus replied. He clenched his fist into a tight scaly ball. "We need vehicles to outrun our opponents."

As usual questions invaded her mind like a large army. "What happens if they do not bring an army?"

"The man, woman or Serpentine who denied their side to battle will be sent to the Dark Island." Pythor answered quickly. "We are hoping they deny so it's not one of us."

"But it's Destiny's choice if they battle." Arcturus said. "We have no say in the matter."

Jinxie sighed, thoughts of her and Kai's moments together warmed her heart. She looked over at his limp body lying in a rusty iron cage. She felt sorry for him, she was sorry that she forced him to transform by accident.

What didn't warm her heart was his blood thirsty lust in his eyes. When he was wolf, there was only one goal, to kill.

"Jinxie, now's not the time to ponder." Pythor said, snapping his purple clawed and scaled hands.

"Sorry Pythor, just thinking about some issues." Jinxie said with a high tone of sorrow in her voice.

"We need to find out temple. That's an issue we need to think about." Arcturus said firmly. If he had legs he would of stomped his foot. "The temple in question holds answers for the battle, it will provide the tribe with weapons."

"And turn my scales back to purple." Pythor piped up, he hated having white scales. "I want to be all purple, not just my hands and markings."

"Enough Pythor." Arcturus hushed. "We must excavate the temple."

Jinxie's brain was nearing full capacity with questions. "Excavate? We have to dig it out?"

Pythor and Arcturus looked at each other and chuckled. "There is a knob that does the job." Arcturus informed her.

"Ok. But where do we look?" She asked.

"Use your staff."

* * *

><p>"This makes no sense." Nya argued. "That story seems so fake."<p>

Skylar sighed. She was nicely explaining the wacky events that occurred three hours previous to this conversation.

"I tell you it's true." She replied. Nya shook her head in disagreement. "I believe this is garbage that is coming out of your mouth."

"I tried to tell you after it happened, but you were asleep!" Skylar yelled, her temper was rising like magma in a volcano.

"Skylar you've been nothing but trouble since your arrival last night." Nya folded her arms and scowled.

"I can prove it to you." Skylar said, grinding her foot into Nya's shaggy pink rug. "I'll get Jay or Cole."

"No!" Nya snapped quickly. Skylar stopped in her steps. "If you want to get in my good books than sit here."

Skylar followed Nya's orders and sat on her low-lying double bed. It had a wooden frame and the bed cover had branches of cherry blossoms printed on them.

"If you must." Skylar replied once she observed the bed.

"I don't want those two in here because I'm going to end the love triangle." Nya sighed. "Tonite my soulmate forever will sleep beside me."

"Have you chosen someone?" Skylar asked with deep concern, she chucked away her bitchiness for now.

"Yes but I don't know how the other will react." Nya sighed again.

"Disappointment is something every human will experience Nya." Skylar tapped Nya's dropped shoulders. "I'm sure whoever didn't get chosen will accept their fate."

Nya smiled lightly. "Your finally being nice to me."

Skylar smiled as well. "I guess I was overwhelmed by the move. New lifestyle differs from my old."

"Will you look after the guy I didn't choose?" Nya asked kindly and softly.

Skylar nodded. "I'll make sure he is ok, don't worry."

Nya frowned again. "I don't want him running away. This team is already broken, your were its last hope."

Skylar put a determined look on her face. "I will help him deal with it."

Nya put a broken smile on. "Love him but let him grieve. He may not accept you just yet."

Skylar nodded again. "Are you ready for them two?"

Nya's mahogany eyes widened. "Yes."

Nya paced the room softly with her arms folded behind her back. Jay and Cole stood there with their shoulders back and standing straight. They both had competitive and playful looks on their face.

* * *

><p>"I'm only doing his because I need to be with the best person for myself." Nya sighed. They both nodded. "If you don't get chosen please don't get upset, because you only want what is best for me."<p>

"Very true." Cole said. Jay nodded in agreement.

"Please don't run away if I don't choose you. It's not what Zane wanted, the team falling apart." Nya said.

"I know." Jay said softly, pausing to remember his fallen brother. "Zane would not want this."

Nya smiled. "I'm glad you two understand the importance of this."

"When wouldn't we Nya." Cole said seriously.

Nya turned to Cole with a serious face. "Then let's start our life together."

Jay frowned and fought back tears. He had just lost his girl. There was no use crying over spilt milk. "Congrats, I wish you well together." He said.

Nya turned to Jay and frowned with remorse. "Don't run away because of this."

Jay furrowed his eyebrows. "I'm not!" He snapped. "I was giving you my best wishes."

Cole sighed. "Thank you Jay."

Jay smiled. "You deserve her more than me."

"Why aren't you crying." Cole asked with deep concern.

"I've learnt to live with a lot with disappointment." Jay sighed "There was a lot when I was younger."

Nya frowned again, but Jay left the room, showing no interest.

He walked down the lacquered wooden corridor and into the living room where he slumped on the couch between Skylar and Lloyd.

They stopped their conversation and turned to the saddened Jay.

"She didn't pick you, did she?" Skylar sighed.

Jay shook his head. "No."

Lloyd sighed and put his hand on Jay's shrugged shoulders. "Don't let this set you back from what is most important, the Anacondrai are on the rise."

Jay moaned. "There is no hope the five of us could stop them. We need an army and we don't have one."

"_Perhaps I could be your hope?_"

Lloyd and Jay turned to where the voice was and gasped.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Don't kill me for the Nya/Cole pairing. I am a Jaya but this story has Nya/Cole fluff. Jaya fans keep your hopes up, scandals happen. Sorry to leave you on a bad cliffhanger, if you could call it one. Also thanks so much for all the lovely reviews, I really enjoy the, and they do touch my heart.**

**Until then, stay awesome.**


	4. Finding Ways

**A/N Bad chapter but surprisingly earlier than I expected it to be :) R&R**

* * *

><p><strong>Finding Ways <strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 4:<p>

The figure who offered had a slight glint to them. They had a silvery outfit on and a matching sliver ninja hood. Their eyes were glowing a vibrant electric blue. Both Jay and Lloyd looked like they were about to have a heart attack from shock of this new comer, yet they did not know who he was.

The figure came closer to them and had a cheeky grin under their hood. Jay, Lloyd and Skylar widened their eyes.

"Do not be shy." The voice said gently. It was raspy, metallic, cold and did I mention, extremely familiar. "I have come to help my good friends."

Lloyd coughed loudly. "Who are you and-"

"-I'm Zane." The person said, overtaking Lloyd.

The colour drained from Jay's face and his jaws dropped, that was happening quite frequently to him lately. "You said Zane right?" He asked nervously.

The silver clad ninja nodded. Jay and Lloyd beamed like little kids. They ran up to the silver Zane and wrapped their arms around him tightly.

Tears skated down Lloyd's cheek. "How are you alive?" He asked after moments of speechlessness.

"I never died." Zane sighed. "After I shot the final blast at the Golden Master, I fell and ran inside the building."

"Carry on!" Jay squealed childishly. Zane chuckled.

"I hooked up to the computer and started to repair myself. I was that badly injured." Zane sighed again. " I don't regret it though. There was only one metal left, Titanium. Cyrus Borg had returned to the building when he saw the repair-work I had done on myself. He vowed to fake my death. He planned my funeral and because I was repairing myself with titanium, he dubbed the title The Titanium Ninja. During the funeral Pixal did not go and she discovered me. She also promised to keep myself a secret."

Jay and Lloyd gasped deeply. Zane nodded. He noticed Skylar who was fiddling with her blonde hair.

"Who is she?" Zane questioned.

"I am Skylar." Skylar coughed in front of Ninjago's greatest hero. " I am the Ninja of Life."

Zane smiled under his metal hood. "Welcome to the team."

Jay and Lloyd frowned. "Nya and Cole are having the night alone." Jay sighed. "You can see them in the morning."

" That's fine." Zane said. "Where's Kai?"

Skylar, Lloyd and Jay let a big moan, Kai was captured, how were they going to break it to Zane?

"You'll see him on the Day of Bones." Lloyd spoke up.

"Oh he is undercover." Zane smiled again. "I see, my timing was correct, you'll need all the help for the big day."

"Yeah." Skylar laughed nervously.

"That's fine, I've got an army sorted. I have spoken to Skales. The snakes are happy to help."

"I didn't think they would want to return to the surface." Lloyd sighed at the ground. "Because of the Curse of the Golden Master."

"They know its the day." Zane informed Lloyd. "Through prophecies, myths and legends."

"I know." Skylar said. "I can see through our enemies eyes."

* * *

><p>Jinxie stopped her digging and looked up. A panting Anacondrai scout was waiting there. She nodded to the other soldiers and warriors digging and grabbed her staff.<p>

"Yes, Krait, what is the matter?" She asked. She had learnt some of the members of the tribe.

The half-human half-serpentine caught his breath. "I-have-come to-inform-" The snake puffed."-you that the white ninja is alive!"

Jinxie gasped, this was not possible, he got destroyed in the blast that killed the Overlord/Golden Master.

_How was he alive?_

"Slaven and I saw it. He is now the Titanium Ninja. We heard and saw it all!" The snake squealed.

Jinxie who was still shellshocked gasped again. "Any other news?" She managed to ask.

The snake nodded like a bobble head. "They have an army!"

The rush to get everything done clicked in the Anacondrai general's head.

"Don't just stand there, get moving!" She yelled at the entire tribe whom had paused to get a trickle of news from this urgent notification. "We must find the temple TODAY!"

The sounds of every Anacondrai puffing while digging grew louder as darkness finished its final hours. Every tribe member was severely fatigued but determination to finish the deep workload kept the tribes 'fire' lit. Some tribes-men sung ancient chants and some remained quiet. Pythor was deeply enjoying this digging session, talking to the spirits and souls of his friends that had possessed new bodies.

The captured werewolf/ninja stirred as he saw large holes with dirt flying out of them. He heard the weird chants of raspy snake voices. A crippling headache kept him from sitting upwards. He could feel movement flowing to every joint and muscle in his body.

Kai loved being a wolf, the raw power, the desire to kill motivated his senses, he wanted to be a wolf all the time. The frightening part of being a wolf was that he had a strong blood lust, something as strong as the mythical creatures called vampires.

Kai was hungry, his stomach growled like from when he was wolf. He had not consumed anything since the eventful breakfast of the day before. The past 24 hours had been long, longer than he had ever felt in a lifetime.

An Anacondrai noticed he was awake and had movement. A familiar white and purple snake slithered up to him with a white snake-grin. His name was Pythor and he and Kai had many clashes in the past, every single one of them Pythor had beaten him.

"I'm glad you could join civilisation, we could use your help."

"Never." Kai spat. "I'd never help a rotten snake."

Pythor simply laughed. "If you want to be free, you will do as your told."

Kai moaned deeply. "What is it that you want?"

"Consult our General about that."

"Who is your general?"

"You'll know her by the name of Jinxie." Pythor spat back

Kai knitted his eyebrows. "I'm not speaking to my girlfriend."

Pythor regained his chuckle. "So you still love her?"

Kai let out a lethal growl. "I'm not answering that question to a filthy snake!"

Pythor widened his grin. "The offer is still out there. Take it and be freed soon or don't take it and be captured for a lifetime."

Kai rattled the bars of the cage. "Then take me to Jinx!" He growled.

Pythor unlocked the cage and dragged him to a hole that was at the other end of the camp. Jinxie who was now in a purple dress had dug several feet into the 10 foot wide hole. Kai furrowed his eyebrow's at her. She turned around to see the white Serpentine and her boyfriend standing above her.

"How is the work going?" Pythor asked respectfully.

"It's going fine." Jinxie puffed as she eyed off Kai. The two exchanged awkward looks.

"Here he is, where do you want him?" Pythor asked, watching the awkward looks between the torn lovers.

Jinxie coughed. "He can help me with my hole, so he doesn't drive himself into trouble."

Kai grumbled as he jumped into the hole. Jinxie gave him a shovel and he began digging. With every dig, he gave a foul grunt.

"Why did you capture me?" Kai asked. Jinxie dropped her shovel with a frown.

"You were going to kill me." She frowned again at the moist earth.

Kai sulked. "I had no control over myself. Deep down I wanted to protect you."

Jinxie scowled. "Why didn't you support me?"

"I don't support evil acts." Kai sighed. "My duty has been to protect Ninjago, not harm it."

"Your a scumbag!" Jinxie yelled. "On the Day, you will be first to fall."

Kai turned crimson with sadness. Tears welled up inside the red ninja, for once, the fire was dying.

"So be it." Kai growled.

* * *

><p>Over the next 3 hours the two dug in silence, every now and then, exchanging filthy looks at each other. Kai was deeply hurt, but freedom called so he kept on digging.<p>

A soldier came by half an hour ago with refreshments. He ignored Kai and bowed to his General, offering nomu, a sort of herbal drink that the Anacondrai enjoyed. Judging by how Jinxie drank it, it was that sort of drink that was drunk in one shot.

Kai longed to have a drink, he was weak and hungry. "Hey Jinx, can I have some nomu?" He asked, breaking the 3 hour long silence.

Jinxie scowled, but nodded, she cared enough for him. "Krait, I need some nomu over here for the red ninja." She called out.

She started digging again.

_Clam!_

Metal banged against metal. Jinxie had hit a knob. She wiped the knob. It had a hissing serpent wound around it.

"OH MY GOSH!" She yelled "I found it!"

Dozens of Anacondrai dashed out of their holes and towards Jinxie and Kai's hole. They all had their eyes locked on the knob.

Pythor pushed through all the tribes-men. He gasped. "That's the knob." Pythor grinned. "Great job red ninja."

Jinxie growled. "It was me who found it."

Pythor chuckled. "Kai merely helped you, I'm giving you the most credit."

"What do I do now?" Jinxie beamed.

"Quite simply turn the knob. That's if Arcturus will show up." Pythor looked around.

Arcturus (speaking of the devil) materialised beside Pythor. "Sorry." He said. "I was back at the hut."

"Its about time." Pythor scowled.

"STOP!" A voice yelled suddenly. The soldiers, Pythor and Arcturus turned and scowled. They all drew weapons. Jinxie and Kai leapt out of their holes.

Five ninja (blue, black, silver, green and orange) and a Samurai were standing in front of the tribe. The orange one stepped forward, it was a female figure. Jinxie knew exactly who she was, Skylar.

The Anacondrai parted way for her to move through towards them, but disallowed the werewolf/red ninja to pass through.

"Can I help you ninja?" She asked, trying to be friendly.

They all nodded. "I want you to put your staff down." Skylar sneered. Jinxie put the staff down. She turned to Pythor and mouthed something. He nodded in response.

"And-"

"-grab my hand." Skylar said. Jinx grabbed her enemies hand. She darted towards the opposite direction of the camp.

* * *

><p>About what felt like five minutes later she was back where she didn't want to be, the 'Bounty'. She recognised everyone except the silver coloured ninja, who had shockingly glowing blue eyes. That disturbed Jinxie a little. Now was the time to ask questions, and as usual questions flooded her head.<p>

"Why did you take me from my camp?" Jinxie asked. Skylar pulled off her hood. "You are falling right into a trap."

The others nodded. "What trap?" Jinxie scowled. "And what was so important to leave Kai there?"

Cole pulled off his black hood. "That fact is, your in grave danger."

Jinxie always listened to her cousin, but now wasn't the time to, too much important stuff was at stake and she longed to get back to her tribe.

"What danger?" She moaned. Time was ticking fast.

Jay and Lloyd pulled off their hoods. Nya slid her helmet off, but the silver ninja still kept his on.

Skylar coughed. "There is more to Arcturus than you know." She said. "He curses anyone. Most likely he has put a curse on you."

Jinxie thought this was hogwash. Sure Arcturus was a magician, but he would not do such a thing.

"I'm supposed to believe that." Jinxie snorted.

Skylar scowled but kept a serious face. "Make yourself at home. Your staying her for the next 29 days."

* * *

><p><strong>Argh I suck at chapters that have no action. Anyways I hope you enjoyed.<strong>


	5. Raising Expectations

**A/N Hi guys, did you miss me? It's been ten days but I've managed to upload this weeks chapter. Guys this is short and I have been busy. Enjoy and please R&R**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5:<p>

Jinxie hated being captive. She was locked in her old room. She was only allowed out at meal times. The only upside was an ensuite bathroom.

The tribe would still function without her, Pythor would take charge of managing everything, and the temple was probably up.

Despite her growing boredom, Jinxie watched the glowing sunset with eagerness. It was the only thing that she could entertain herself with, she left her phone back at the Anacondrai camp. Dinner was soon coming, the Titanium Ninja was cooking it. She had figured out who he was by eavesdropping, it was Zane, the Ice Ninja.

It had only been a week since this whole arrangement started, 22 long days like this awaited her. She was bored to death, if only someone was daring enough to rescue her...

* * *

><p>"You failed her." Arcturus growled at a observing Pythor. "Not even you could fulfil her duties."<p>

Pythor hissed. "All I have to do is show them the way." He gestured.

Arcturus slapped the ground with his long purple tail. "What way, we haven't covered any ground for a week."

Pythor grunted in frustration. "That temple will not rise until she is here-"

"-SHE IS NOT HERE!" Arcturus snapped. Pythor narrowed his eyes. "You do not know that."

Arcturus growled. "I've been alive for thousands of years. I've seen generations and generations. Do not question my judgement."

Pythor hissed loudly. "I'm in charge until she gets back, we had a agreement." He extended his neck. "I respect you a lot Arcturus, but you must trust me."

Arcturus whipped his tail in the moist soil. "If you say so."

Pythor nodded his head in satisfaction. "Our vehicles have not been known by anyone, trust me, the Serpentine vehicles won't stand a chance."

The red ninja slowly walked over to the two discussing Serpentine in extreme fatigue. He longed for a drink of nomu. They both turned their hands towards him.

"Ahh, if it isn't that red ninja, my you look thirsty." Pythor grinned. "Kapau! Bring some nomu for the red ninja."

An Anacondrai soldier dashed out of sight to follow his General's orders. "Thank you." Kai said gratefully. He didn't like them, nor did he want to side with them, he was grateful he was kept alive.

Pythor nodded again. "I need you to tell me something very important."

Kai listened in, his freedom counted on doing these orders. "I will tell you anything."

Pythor grinned broadly. "Very well then, where is the last known location of 'Destiny's Bounty'?"

Kai growled but freedom called his name. "There hasn't been any ship sightings so its where you've last seen it."

Pythor broadened his grin. "I must be off then." He said firmly.

"Why?" Both Kai and Arcturus asked in unison.

"I'm getting our only hope!"

As Jinxie looked across the bleak dining room of the 'Bounty', her warm and possibly tasty meal sat in front of her, as placed by the blonde Skylar.

It was colourful and aromatic. It was your basic satay chicken with a side of rice as cooked by who she assumed to be Zane.

She looked at the others in the room; romantics Nya and Cole snuggling in each others warmth, Jay and Lloyd chattering on about the new Fist to Face game and Skylar, who munched on her meal contently. Zane was nowhere to be seen.

She scooped up the meal with a bit of rice and placed it gently in her mouth. Flavours of peanuts and fragrant spices filled and enticed her mouth. Once she swallowed that wonderful mouthful, she grabbed another, enjoying the same pleasures as the first.

At this point the Orange Ninja noticed her reaction to the flavours. She couldn't help but laugh.

"That's the first time I've seen you smile all week."

Jinxie looked at Skylar and scowled. Everyone looked at her intensely. She noticed everyone's attention on her.

"And that's the last time I will smile." She replied lowly.

"That's the first time you've spoken since you've gotten here." Cole added on. Jinxie made her scowl tighter.

"There is a last for that as well." She replied again.

Cole shrugged and forked some of his portion of the meal into his mouth. Every except Jinxie followed his actions.

Instead of finishing the meal she quietly enjoyed, Jinxie got up to her room. She was sick of being trapped.

She slouched on her bed after locking the door, she knew the drill by now. She pulled out a leather bound diary and a black pen. It was her diary, something that kept her occupied. She began writing.

"I wouldn't have the need to write any further." A posh accented voice spoke. Jinxie looked up towards her dresser, there was nothing there. She scanned the room for the speaker of the voice but nothing was guilty.

"I've gone crazy." She thought.

She carried on writing, focusing on the sorrowful words of her imprisonment sink into the paper.

"Really?" The voice questioned. "I thought you would of noticed my voice."

"Huh?" Jinxie replied.

A familiar white Serpentine materialised in front of her. Jinxie slapped her forehead. "Pythor, I would of never known."

The Serpentine chuckled softly. "Luckily I'm your escape route."

Jinxie wanted to scream with victory but she smiled lightly. "Really? How?"

Pythor let out his trademark grin. "Melted Anacondrai scale. It turns you invisible. You can see invisible Anacondrai and they can see you."

He pulled out a small potion bottle that contained a thin violet substance. Jinxie picked up the substance and swirled the bottle in her hand. "Lovely."

She uncorked the bottle and gulped it down. She could instantly feel the effects.

Pythor turned 'invisible'. He smiled. "Come on, lets go!"

They opened the door with a creak. The lights were on but everyone was in the games room, as they heard by all the annoying video-game music.

Pythor was behind her, scouting as they made progress. They walked (and slithered) slowly, so they wouldn't attract any supernatural attention.

Once they made upper deck, Pythor and Jinxie bolted, running (and slithering) at unnatural speeds for their kinds. You see, Anacondrai are the fastest Serpentine. The average scout can run up to 100 kilometres an hour.

* * *

><p>"What?" Jinxie said as they returned to camp. Pythor's jaws were hanging in their hinges. A smirking Arcturus and a exhausted Kai greeted them.<p>

Before the two humans and two Serpentine, a great sandstone temple replaced the familiar camp. A hissing snake head extended over a tall stair entrance.

It appeared to have two rather large wings on each side, each with battlements. Carved where the windows should of been, were long serpentine patterns. The temple was about four times the size of 'Destiny's Bounty' but was concealed pretty well.

Pythor looked fuming. "Jinxie was supposed to raise the temple, not you!"

Arcturus nodded. "That's what you think, the spirit smoke said I should do it." He said. "That's beside the point, we have almost finished upgrading the vehicles."

Jinxie nodded in satisfaction. "That gives us plenty of time until the day to train then."

Pythor shrugged. "I supposed your right."

The two Serpentine headed towards the temple, leaving Jinxie and Kai standing there.

"I suppose things are horrid for you at the 'Bounty'." Kai said. Jinxie nodded. "Indeed things are."

Kai chuckled weakly. "It's been a long week, hasn't it?"

Jinxie nodded again. "Terribly long."

"Can we start afresh?" Kai asked softly in his croaky voice. "It doesn't have to be extravagant."

Jinxie curved her lips into a small smile. "Like it was before we developed feelings for each other."

Kai walked up to her. He put his hands softly on her shoulders. "Maybe something a little closer to home."

Jinxie smiled. "How about just before our first date?"

Kai smiled broadly. "I can do that." Jinxie chuckled. "How about a kiss to seal the deal?"

Jinxie smiled. "I can do that!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN Again I'm so sorry for the short update. Who's excited for episode 33&34. I've seen them cause they premired here in Australia and if you haven't seen them, for some random reason cause your reading this story, then your in for a real treat!**


	6. Dreams

**A/N Sory guys, this may be dormant for a while :( I've been busy. Did you see the 2015 sneak peek, freaking amazing, I'm not a Kai fangirl anymore, damn Skylar evil creature, but who said Lloyd ain't free. XD Have a nice morning/evening/day/night.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Dreams<em>**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6:<p>

Jay sighed. Nya and Cole had ran off to their room and left him, Skylar, Lloyd and a now present Zane. Jinxie stormed off five minutes earlier.

Jay was really feeling the pain of Nya and Cole's relationship. "So, are you feeling the pain now?" Skylar asked.

Jay sighed again. "Oh yeah, its sinking in hard."

They all frowned. "It wasn't your fault." Lloyd said. "It's Destiny. We cannot see it, but it is always there, choosing our path."

Jay fiddled with his thumbs. "But Nya always loved me, She only picked Cole over the stupid machine."

Lloyd sighed loudly. "Is there anything I could do to cheer you up?"

Jay instantly sat up. If he was a dog his ears would be pricked and he would be begging. "There is one place-" He said with a childish grin. "-but you gotta trust me."

Lloyd gave the same reaction as Jay. "Freddy's Candy Land!" He screamed.

Skylar and Zane, out of maturity face-palmed. This was a bad idea.

* * *

><p>Jinxie sighed and looked at the white Anacondrai with distaste. She looked around. She was in a huge, dusty sandstone room. On the walls, the same type of Anacondrai markings as the outside of the temple were found. Faded purple paint around the serpents was peeling away.<p>

A beautifully carved bed was erected at the centre of the back wall. Some fresh purple blankets and a mattress were on it.

"Do not judge this room!" Pythor hissed. "It belongs to the wielder of our staff, which would be you."

Jinxie nodded. "It's a little dusty and faded in here."

Pythor nodded as well. "That's why (tomorrow) we have 25 days to return this glorious temple back to its full beauty."

Jinxie smiled. "Nice stuff, I'm excited at restoring this thing."

"We won't have to worry about that, Arcturus and some troops are stealing some purple paint from a popular kids entertainment franchise."

Jinxie frowned. "What is its name."

Pythor coughed. "Freddy's Candy Land."

* * *

><p>Jay waltzed in front of Lloyd. They were walking along the sidewalks of New Ninjago City. Their destination, Freddy's Candy Land.<p>

"Can you feel the buzz in the air?" Jay squealed. Lloyd chuckled "Ha ha yeah, let's eat tons of candy."

Jay and Lloyd quite a while back signed up for this competition and Freddy's Candy Land. It was to see who could eat the most candy without getting sick. Lloyd and Jay entered separately but they ended up tying. Their prize was free candy all the time and lifetime memberships. Every now and again they would sneak out, much to Kai and Cole's dismay and get loaded up on sugary treats. It usually took hours and hours to let them burn out, and things usually got out of hand.

Jay jumped up several times. The hype and suspense was killing him.

"I want to eat so much candy I'll out candy the whole place!"

Lloyd smirked. "Really, I can beat you tenfold."

Jay frowned. "Sure you can. Just because your the green ninja, doesn't make you the king of the world."

"Sure buddy."

"Ha ha test me."

"Jay grow up!"

Jay groaned. "Fine we will have no competition. Just eating candy."

Lloyd nodded. "Agreed."

They arrived outside the centre. The streetlights were black. A black van was parked on the street. Loud, terrified screams could be heard from inside the venue.

Jay and Lloyd looked at each other. "Somethings not right." Lloyd whispered.

Jay furrowed his eyebrows. "I agree with you on this. But we have no weapons."

Lloyd grinned. "Then what are our elemental powers and spinjitzu for?"

They laughed and ran inside the building. A beautifully coloured room full of candy greeted them. It was so tempting to jump into all the candy exhibits, but they were here for a job.

All the cliental were bunched together in one corner of the room. Parents cuddle their terrified offspring.

Standing on the quirky receptionist desk a huge purple snake stood armed. He had a long purple tail and a short necked snake head. He had a pale blue gem on his head and pink reptilian eyes.

He had spiky shoulder armour. He turned to the two casually dressed ninja and smiled.

"Ahh, two more customers, make your way to that corner and no one gets hurt."

"No." Lloyd sneered. "Who are you and state your business."

The snake hissed. "I am Arcturus the Anacondrai. I believe the business is top secret."

Jay growled. "State your business."

The Anacondrai drew his sword towards the ninja. "No." He sneered back.

Jay growled again and lunged and at Arcturus. He vaporised in thin air.

"But-he was just here."

* * *

><p>"<em>But you cannot. If you shift the balance, all of Ninjago would be at stake." A young man cried out. He had spiky brown hair and wore a red checkered shirt and black pants. A few others nodded beside him. One was in a blue ninja gi with silver patterns on it. It was belted by a metallic belt. He had auburn hair.<em>

_Beside the auburn hair man, stood a burly, tall and stocky man. He had thick busy black eyebrows and slicked long-ish black hair. He too was wearing a similar ninja gi but in black._

_A blonde haired teenager stood forward. He had a pale green tank top on and tan pants._

_"I agree with Kai, don't do it." He said._

_The person he talked to sighed. "You see, it is my destiny."_

_The red attired man stepped forward. "It's been years, haven't you changed?"_

_The voice growled. "To you it's been years, to me its days."_

_The auburn haired man stepped out. "Show your face."_

_The voice chuckled back. "Why is my face of your interest?"_

_"I want to see your face again. I miss those days." The spiky haired man exclaimed._

_The voice simply laughed. "Pity dark magic takes away the good features."_

_Kai the spiky haired man furrowed his eyebrows. "We have all missed you, we don't have to be enemies, dark magic isn't for you!"_

_"A well educated lie in my books." The voice hissed. "Too bad you don't mean the truth."_

_The black ninja ran forward. "What has this achieved, you could wipe out all of Ninjago!"_

_"Cole, Cole, Cole, my dearest mate, give up before it's too late." The voice chattered back._

_"It's not too late, you can detach from your united spirit."_

_The voice laughed distortedly. "Why would I detach when I am four in one. I am human, I am Serpentine, I am dragon and I am darkness."_

_Kai slapped his face. "Listen you four must detach. You will all die."_

_The voice growled. "Only you will die. Prepare to meet your death."_

Arcturus woke up alarmed. He had the same dream three times in a row, yet he did not alert Pythor or his General. Arcturus was the son of Hydro, a powerful Serpentine that foretold the prophecy of the Golden Master, the Green Ninja, Golden Power, a mysterious, dark and extinct Serpentine tribe called the Vipoids, and the upcoming Day of Bones.

Hydro's knowledge and powers were passed on to him. In ancient Ninjago, because he passed on Hydro's prophecies, he became feared. Because he was an Anacondrai, they feared the tribe as well. When Arcturus retreated to his hut during the downfall of the Serpentine, people assumed he was killed in battle. They even named a star after him.

Arcturus picked up a piece of parchment and an ink stone. He picked up a quill and began to write.

_I have devised more of the dream again. Since it's so repeated, I see occurring events. It appears from statements in the dream the four chosen souls become one._

_Destiny must of punished them by combining them. I must search for more clue. I don't know who the chosen Serpentine or dragon are. I know the human and the darkness. There is a 67.234% chance that the chosen Serpentine is an Anacondrai._

Arcturus was too tired to write the rest. It was 2:30 in the morning and he needed rest. He could hear the muffled snores of his comrade Pythor in the next room.

He grew weary and soon drifted off into deep comfortable sleep.


End file.
